A Work of Art
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Santana/almost everyone, underlying Santana/Brittany throughout] Santana takes a job as 'art' at a xxx-party, and spends the whole night getting fondled and used by party goers.


**Characters/Pairing: **Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Will Schuester, and Quinn Fabray. Santana/Brittany, Puck/Santana/Rachel, Santana/Puck, Sam/Santana/Will, Santana/Finn, Quinn/Santana/Brittany.**  
Rating: **NC-17.**  
Kinks: **Consensual sex, exhibitionism, exposure, bondage, rough sex, anal, rimming, oral, double penetration, bareback, cumplay.**  
Prompt: **_Santana takes a job as 'art' at a sex party. She's hanging at the entrance, totally nude, so that guests can pass by her and fondle her tits, pussy, or ass. She spends the entire night getting licked and fingered and fucked by strangers. She can only receive, not give. Brittany is like her monitor/helper, and after a person comes in/on her, she licks the cum out/off her so she's clean for the next people._

**Notes:** I've been waiting to fill this one for awhile, but always had something else I promised to write first, so I'm glad I was finally able to fill this one. There was just something about it that I loved, and I enjoyed writing Santana as the center of a fic for once. It's just completely dirty smut, mostly taking the other requests directly from the prompt. The sex with each character is a lot shorter than normal, since if I wrote the scenes as long as I usually do, this fic would be massive, but I hope you enjoy the kinkiness as much as I did.

* * *

"Those tight enough?" Santana tugs on the chains around each of her wrists and nods to her temporary boss. "Alright, how about we go over the rules one more time?"

Santana fights the eye roll she's dying to let out. "I think I got it. There's only like three of them."

"Well, the girl that modeled for my last party had a little trouble following them, and I received some complaints, so I'd like to be sure" Shannon Beiste informs her, her eyes drifting over to glare at the blonde leaning against the wall.

"I'm a moaner," Brittany shrugs, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Beiste sighs and turns her attention back to the naked girl hanging from the ceiling. "So let's review. Recite the rules back to me, please."

"I'm not allowed to give, only receive," Santana begins in a bored tone. "Which is a ridiculous rule, considering my hands are chained six feet in the air and nobody could reach my mouth, either, so I have no idea what kind of service I'd even be able to provide."

"_Next_."

"I'm art, and therefore, am not allowed to speak, even when spoken to," she continues, lulling her head back as she tries to remember the last one. "And I am to keep my feelings neutral. So even if some ugly, fat, loser tries to fuck me, I'm not allowed to show how disgusted I am at the mere sight of them."

Beiste shakes her head, but lets her comment slide. She's starting to regret hiring this girl for tonight's party, but they needed a replacement entrance piece last minute, and Brittany had recommended her. Plus, she's gorgeous and has an amazing body, so she knows she'll be a hit. She just really hopes she keeps that mouth of her's shut.

"Okay, that's good, Miss Lopez," she nods, jotting down a few notes on her clipboard. She glances back up at the girl and gives her naked body a once over, smiling as she imagines how wrecked it's going to be by the end of the night. That should shut this cocky little girl up. "Anyone invited tonight knows these rules as well, but if they have any questions, they'll ask them to Miss Pierce over there. She'll be your monitor for the evening."

"What the fuck is a monitor?"

"Brittany will just be hanging around all night and watching to make sure nobody gets too rough or out of hand, and that everyone, including you, is following the rules," Beiste answers, her eyes back on the paper in front of her. "Oh, and she'll be cleaning you up when necessary, of course."

Santana glances over at Brittany, the hot blonde from her Thursday night dance class that had hooked her up with this gig. They'd talked a few times, and when Brittany had told her about the job she did as 'art' at a sex party recently, Santana had been intrigued. So when the opportunity came up, Brittany had asked if she was really interested, and she was. So here she was, hanging by her wrists from the ceiling, her legs spread and chained to the floor, ready to be fondled, licked and fucked by a steady flow of strangers for the night.

"Cleaning me up?" she questions, though she has some ideas. She eyes the blonde and gets a little wet at the thought. She's kind of had a crush on her since the first time she saw her, but was worried things might get too weird in class if they went out and it was a disaster, so she never made a move. Now, she might get some from the girl without having to do anything, literally.

"If a guest ejaculates in or on you," Beiste explains bluntly, her voice remaining completely professional, despite the topic. "Brittany here will clean you up, so that the next guest isn't being treated to sloppy seconds. Well, unless of course that's what they prefer, but in that case, they usually come in pairs, so she'll be informed before hand and will leave any remains inside of you. Any questions?"

Santana shakes her head, starting to feel uncomfortable under the other woman's gaze. She figures if she has any more, she'll just ask Brittany after Beiste leaves. "I'm good."

"Alrighty then." Capping her pen, Beiste steps forward and tugs on Santana's chains one more time to make sure they're secure. "Guests will start arriving any minute now. Enjoy your evening ladies." With a wink, and an unwanted slap to Santana's ass, she disappears behind the curtain, off to tend to some other business.

Once they're alone, Brittany pushes off the wall and walks over to stand in front of Santana, not at all subtle in her leering. "You sure you're ready for this? It can be a bit overwhelming the first time."

"I can handle it," Santana promises, her own gaze sweeping over Brittany's naked body. She's not sure if it's monitor protocol or if Brittany is just trying to make her feel more at ease, but she appreciates the view nonetheless. "You want first crack at me?" she asks boldly, figuring there's not a lot of room for shyness.

"It wouldn't be very professional," Brittany answers, taking a step forward anyway. She licks her lips and looks up into Santana's eyes as she teasingly runs the tip of her finger through Santana's damp folds.

"Fuck," Santana moans, her body jerking in her chains.

Brittany smirks at her reaction, repeating the motion before pulling her finger up and dipping the digit into her mouth to clean it off. "Uh oh, are you gonna be a moaner, too? I probably wouldn't rat you out, but some guests take the 'seen but not heard' thing very serious, so try to control that mouth of yours tonight, yeah?"

Santana doesn't get the chance to answer, because the first few guests start flowing into the building, sharing greetings with Brittany and running their eyes over her. Brittany gives them all friendly greetings and introduces Santana as one of the art pierces of the evening, asking if they're interested in participating.

Of the first group of people that enter, three take her up on the offer, and before Santana has time to process it, she's got some guy sucking on her tits, and a redheaded woman eating her out, while her husband is palming her ass. She tries to control her body from physically reacting to the overstimulation, but the best she can do is choke down the moan that's dying to escape. Much to her surprise, the woman between her legs actually manages to make her come in not much time at all, and she glares at Brittany when she sees the blonde giggling at her embarrassing display. She blames it on the heighten situation. She's treated to low clapping from the audience that had stuck around to watch, but soon enough they get bored of her and start trickling into the main room to see what else Beiste has in store for them.

Alone again, Santana can tell Brittany is about to start teasing her, but she's saved when a new group makes their way into the lobby. Her eyes travel over the threesome, and she notes that they're much more attractive that the last group. There's a douchey looking guy with a mohawk, a small brunette and a giant, dorky looking kid holding hands with the girl.

"Whoa, check out the talent," mohawk guy exclaims upon seeing her, his eyes roaming over her body hungrily.

"Shannon has really been stepping it up recently," the girl muses, eying the model herself. "Much better than the pierce Sue had at her last party, I must say."

"You know it," the guy replies, finally removing his eyes from Santana to look at his friends. "You finally gonna have a little fun, Berry? You've been to dozens of these things and are still as uptight as ever. Come on, look at that hot piece of ass. Have a little fun with me."

Rachel bites her lip, eying the gorgeous Latina over her friend's shoulder, before looking up at her boyfriend questioningly. "What do you think, Finn?"

"I think Puck's right," Finn answers, squeezing his girlfriend's hand. "You should loosen up a little, we both should."

Puck doesn't even wait for Rachel to answer, just grabs his friends and drags them over to Santana's station. He starts unbuckling his belt and moves around to the back, going right for her ass. Santana stiffens for a moment, worried he's going to start fucking her without any prep, but relaxes when Rachel grabs his hand, stepping up beside him. "Don't be ridiculous, Noah. You can't just enter a girl raw, you know that. You've gotta build her up. Let me take care of that while you finish getting yourself ready."

Without another word, Rachel drops to her knees behind Santana and spreads her cheeks, revealing the girl's pucker to her. She wastes no time going to work, reaching up and giving the hole a nice strong lick, before she starts lapping at it, repeatedly running the flat of her tongue over Santana's back entrance. Santana tries to keep her eyes open, but Rachel's tongue feels too good, and they eventually drift close, her head lulling forward as the other brunette keeps circling her asshole with the tip of her tongue.

Once she's licked her soft, Rachel wets her finger and replaces her tongue with it, tracing the ring of muscle delicately before dipping inside, pushing past the clenching Santana's hole does in protest. Her pumps start out slow, letting the model get used to the feeling before she starts speeding up, eventually stretching her enough to add a second finger to her movements.

"You almost done, Rach?" Puck asks impatiently, fisting his hard cock behind her. "Because I'm gonna blow my load soon, and I look pretty idiotic jerking off when there's a hot ass ready and waiting for me to fuck."

Rachel's fingers fuck Santana's ass for a few more moments until she relents, stilling her fingers and waiting for the girl to relax enough to release them. Once she's free, she spreads her cheeks wide away to get a good look at Santana's stretched asshole. "Mmm, I think she's ready, but it'll still be a tight fit."

"Just how I like it," Puck answers, ungraciously shoving Rachel to the side and taking her place right behind Santana. He eyes her ass and wolf whistles at the glorious sight. "Damn, baby, you got such a fine ass. I can't wait to bury myself in it."

Santana catches herself right before she rolls her eyes, and wishes the cute brunette was still rimming her instead of this douche about to plow into her. She doesn't have a choice though, and there's nothing she can do but take it, as she feels the tip of Puck's cock start to enter her. He's not at all gentle, and as soon the head of his dick pops into place, he starts roughly thrusting up and into her, his hands gripping her around the waist.

His thrusts are hard and knock her entire body forward with each hit, her chains rattling in protest each time. Puck's cock is hardly the longest she's taken in the ass before, but it's pretty thick, and the combination of his girth, her angle and the harshness of his pounding makes it a more painful than pleasurable experience for her.

It must be pretty obvious, because she suddenly feels pressure on her clit, and when she opens her eyes, she finds the cute brunette girl staring up at her as she rubs circles over her hooded nub. Rachel's fingers send tingles through her body and help her relax around Puck's cock, making his drilling a little easier to take.

She tries to jerk her hips forward into Rachel's touch, but Puck's callused hands have a tight grip on her hips, and he keeps pulling her back to meet each of his thrusts. To make up for it, Rachel latches onto an erect nipple, sucking it between her lips and massaging the bud with her tongue. Eventually Rachel's caresses are enough to make Puck's thrusts actually feel good, and just as she starts clenching around his cock, he pulls out of her with a groan, and starts shooting ropes of cum onto her lower back and ass, cursing as he empties himself. Santana is just about to start cursing him out herself for leaving her hanging, when Rachel flicks her thumb and hits her just perfectly, sending her over the edge as well.

Santana's body goes rigid in its confides before she starts to shake, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip painfully to hold in the moan threatening to escape. She tries her best to keep her orgasm from showing, but judging by the sly grin Rachel is sending up to her, she's failing miserable.

Once she's come down, Rachel retracts her fingers, repeating Brittany's earlier display of sucking them into her mouth. "You look beautiful when you come," she tells her graciously, releasing her fingers with a pop.

"Fucking hot as hell," Puck agrees, slapping her ass and stepping in front of her again. He roughly shoves two fingers inside her sensitive pussy, curling his fingers to get a good feel. "Your ass was just as amazing as I expected, baby. I'm definitely gonna have to swing by again later to see if your cunt is just as good." He pulls his fingers out just as roughly as he entered her, and turns to look at his friends. "You getting in on this or what, Hudson?"

Finn looks up and notices the way Santana is biting her lip, and quickly shakes his head. "Maybe later," he answers. "I'm hungry, we should head in and see what kind of food they've got."

"Good idea, honey," Rachel agrees, interlacing her still wet fingers with Finn's and reaching up to give him a kiss, as if she didn't just have those fingers and lips in or around very x-rated parts of Santana's body. "Let's head in." With that, that three head into the main room, leaving Brittany and Santana alone once again.

"You okay?" Brittany asks, trailing the tips of her fingers along Santana's stomach as she walks around body to get behind her. "You can talk to me, I won't tell Beiste."

Santana nods her head weakly, even though the blonde can't see her. "I'm okay, just a bit sore. He was kind rough."

"The first one is always the worst," Brittany assures her, brushing her blonde hair over her shoulder before leaning down and licking at Santana's soft skin, cleaning up the cum Puck shot all over her backside. Santana's eyes drift closed again, enjoying how good Brittany's tongue and lips feel against her skin.

The next couple of groups that trail in go easy on her, most just stopping to look, though there's an Asian couple that makes sure to grope her tits and finger her a little as they pass. She gets almost twenty minutes to recover from Puck, and just when she's starting to crave something more than quick fingers, two guys stroll through the door, and all it takes it one look at them to know she's about to get what she wants.

One is a bit older, with curly hair and a face she can't decide is hot or not, while the other is younger, sporting a blonde mop of hair and a humongous mouth. At least ten fish jokes instantly pop into her head and she's so pissed she's not allowed to talk. The old one eyes her up and down, already sporting an erection, while his blonde friend talks to Brittany, introducing himself as Sam, and his friend as Will. Apparently, this is his first time at a sex party.

"So we can just do whatever we want with her?" he asks, swallowing thickly when his eyes drift towards her shaven pussy. Brittany nods and smiles, pointing to the sign on the other side of Santana's hanging body that pretty much says exactly that. "Even at the same time? I'm a little shy, and I'd feel better if I wasn't performing alone."

Santana's pussy clenches at his words, both turned on and scared at the possibility. She's no stranger to sex, even had a couple threesomes in her day, but she's never taken two cocks at the same time before. She's up for the challenge, though. It's a night of first, after all.

"She's got two holes," is all Brittany answers, knowing it's a request she's not allowed to deny. She steps to the side, and lets the boys get to it. Sam looks to Will, silently asking him which hole he wants.

"I want her ass," he decides, eying her round cheeks with lust. He moves behind her, and drops his pants, pulling his hard cock out of his boxers and running the tip up and down her crack. He nudges it in between her cheeks, and chuckles a bit when he feels his head slip inside with ease. "Oh, fuck, she's already stretched. Fuck yeah." Without further commentary, he pushes the rest of his length inside, bottoming out in her already fucked hole. "Oh my God, she feels so fucking good. Get in there, Sam, I'm telling you."

Santana watches as Sam nervously steps in front of her, his shaking hands having a bit of trouble on his belt and zipper. He manages though, and soon his cock is free, being stroked to full length with his hand. Santana tries to watch him jerking off, but it's hard to concentrate with Will fucking her so hard in the ass. It feels better than Puck though, probably because she's used to it now, and before long it even starts to feel good, and she's surprised to find herself holding back a groan of pleasure.

She's so caught up in the feeling of Will's cock pumping in and out of her ass, she forgets all about the boy in front of her, so when Sam's cock slips through her folds a few times before burying itself in her hole, she almost yelps in surprise, her body not knowing how to react to being so full.

_Holy fucking shit_, her minds screams, her arms subconsciously tugging at her restraints as she's filled with cocks from both directions. She's never felt so full in her life, and she can barely tell which cock is which, Will and Sam's thrusts blending together as they fall into rhythm with one another.

The hands on her waist pull her in both directions, so she gives up, letting her body go limp as they pound her holes, Will's cock sliding up into her ass, just as Sam's cock buries itself in her pussy. She thinks it might be easier to take if they were alternating, Will pulling out, as Sam pushes in, because right now, it kind of feels like they're going to tear her apart.

It somehow feels good though, and before she knows it, she's clenching around both cocks as she comes, her walls tightening around them as her orgasm hits her harder than ever before. It's enough to set the guys off as well, and she feels both cocks swell inside her throbbing holes, before they burst, spewing warm cum deep inside of her. The moan she's unable to hold in is luckily drowned out by Will and Sam's grunting, their hips jerking upward as they continue to empty themselves.

Will pulls out first, and Santana can already feel his cum starting to ooze out of her asshole. Sam holds his position for a moment longer, until his cock is gone too, and despite being full of cum, Santana has never felt so empty. They high five before tucking their soft cocks back into their jeans, leaving Santana dripping their cum as they join the growing crowd behind the curtain.

Brittany doesn't even get a step towards Santana before a voice from behind stops her. "Wait," Finn calls out, stepping back into the lobby and sheepishly making his way towards the girls, his massive cock already hard and sticking through the fly of his jeans. "Wait, uh, don't clean her up. I like, I like doing it when there's already a load in there. It feels all cool and slippery, you know?"

"Oh, okay, yeah," Brittany nods, offering him a smile and stepping back again. Her eyes drift up to gage Santana's reaction, finding a mask of indifference plastered on her face. She's not sure if Santana can take another pounding so soon, but she's not really allowed to turn anyone away, so Brittany figures there isn't much she can do either way.

She wordlessly takes her post at Santana's side, noticing the way Santana's body flinches when Finn runs a finger through her cum slicked folds. She can only imagine how sensitive Santana is at this point, and she's hoping this Finn guy is as gentle as he is dopey, and that he'll go a lot easier on her than his friend Puck did.

Finn runs his fingers through Santana, his eyes widening in awe when his digits are covered in white goo as he pulls them away. He quickly smears Sam's cum over cock, lubricating it perfectly. He contemplates which hole to go for as he pumps his shaft, but decides for her pussy, remembering how rough Puck had been with her ass. He's been told his dick is pretty big, and he doesn't want to hurt her at all.

"Is this okay?" he asks Santana hesitantly, noticing the way she's staring straight ahead, like she's trying to pretend this isn't happening. When she doesn't answer, he looks to Brittany in confusion.

"She's not allowed to communicate," she fills him in. "But yes, it's okay. It's what she's here for. Go ahead."

That's enough for Finn, and he steps forward, smiling at the fact that he's the perfect height for his cock to line up right with Santana's pussy. He grips the base of his shaft and guides it through her wet folds, loving the feeling of sliding through that blonde guy's load as he finds her hole.

Finn immediately slips inside, sighing as his cock is encased in the warmth of Santana's pussy. The deeper he buries himself, the more cum oozes out of her cunt and down his shaft, dribbling down and staining the thighs of his jeans. It just urges him on, and he starts pumping into her, his thrusts sloppy and jerky, showing his inexperience. It doesn't do much to get Santana off, even in her oversensitive state, but she gives him points for enthusiasm, and at least it doesn't hurt like his dumbass friend. She could do without the denim of his jeans scratching against the inside of her thighs, though.

Finn comes in no time at all, his face scrunching up as he comes, his hips jerking as he dumps his load inside Santana's already filled pussy. He lets out a big puff of air when he's done, big globs of cum dripping out of her and falling to the floor as soon as he pulls out. Finn watches his cum leak out of Santana while he catches his breath, smiling at the way ropes of it dangle and drip off her loose folds. He's just about to ask if he can lick her clean when Rachel peaks into the room, calling his name and waving him back over to join the party.

"That was great," he tells Santana, not bothering to zip his now limp and messy cock back into his pants as he starts walking towards his girlfriend. "You were so right, Rach, her pussy is amazing…"

"Well, he was… excited," Brittany laughs, breaking the silence that had filled the room. Santana cracks a smile, but doesn't say anything else, not trusting her voice. Finn left her needing more, and the ache between her legs is starting to get painful. Luckily for her, Brittany steps into action. "Looks like I've got quite the mess to clean up," she says with a smile, deciding to start at the back.

"Maybe I can help," a husky voice offers. Santana looks up to find a gorgeous blonde woman ending to the lobby, a purposeful sway in her steps. Her hair is shoulder length, she's wearing a cute dress, and she doesn't look like she belongs here at all. But the glint in her eyes and the smirk on her lips tell a different story.

Brittany looks around Santana's hanging body and smiles at the sight of Quinn Fabray. "Hey you," she greets as she runs a finger up Santana's thigh, collecting the dripping cum that had run down it. She sucks the digit into her mouth before making introductions. "Santana, this is Quinn, she was my monitor at the last show."

"I'm not working tonight," the blonde says, her eyes drifting from Brittany over to Santana. "Just here to enjoy the party. I would've come sooner if I knew Beiste had hired such gorgeous artwork for tonight."

"She's been a huge hit so far."

"Mind if I help clean her off?" Quinn asks, dropping her purse to the floor and delicately holding onto the model's waist, her touch sending shivers up Santana's spine. Brittany lets her know it's fine with a wave of her hand, and soon Santana has two beautiful blondes lapping at both her holes, slowly licking her clean.

Her head lulls back as she feels Quinn lick through her folds, eagerly collecting Sam and Finn's cum on her tongue and swallowing it down. She licks and licks, her tongue wandering to her outer regions, cleaning the messy area around her pussy before shifting under her more, moving her tongue to dip inside of her hole and slurping up any cum tucked deep inside of her.

As Quinn eats Santana out, Brittany kneels behind her, gently cleaning her ass cheeks before moving to her hole and locking her lips around it, sucking out Will's warm cum and gulping down as much of it as she can.

Even though Santana's pretty sure she's clean, Quinn and Brittany continue to lap at her holes, Quinn quickly replacing her tongue with two fingers, while she moves up to suck her clit into her mouth. Brittany sticks with her mouth, her tongue easily slipping inside her very stretched hole. It doesn't take long for the blondes to work Santana up into a frenzies, and before she knows it, Santana's hit with another orgasm, her body trembling as the waves of pleasure roll over her. Brittany and Quinn lick her down, softly stroking her with their tongues until she's relaxed again.

Once she's relaxed, Quinn gets to her feet, and winks at Santana, brushing her fingers down the valley between Santana's breasts. "Have a good night, gorgeous. Brittany here will take good care of you." With a playful pinch to her side and a farewell to Brittany, Quinn goes in the same direction everyone else has, leaving Santana wishing she had stayed.

The rest of the night is mostly uneventful; some guy with dreads barely touches her before rushing back out of the building, two gay guys just stand around admiring her flawless complexion, and a black woman with an attitude Santana respects fondles her tits and compliments her on her lips. The worst of it is a creepy guy with an afro, who holds a vibrator against her clit until she comes twice, but she's saved from more of his torture when a guy in a wheelchair rolls up and starts eating her out from his seated position, forcing that third orgasm out of her.

Her arms are absolutely killing her, and when Brittany tells her its only fifteen minutes until midnight, she thinks she's in the clear. She's wrong though, because before she can start celebrating, Puck throws the curtains open and struts back into the lobby, a slimy smirk on his face and a hard on in his pants.

"Told you I was coming back for that pussy," he reminds her, reaching forward and sucking a nipple into his mouth just because he can. He can tell that Santana doesn't like him, and it just turns him on more, knowing she has to let him fuck her. Her lets her tit go with a wet pop, then rough shoves his fingers inside her like he did before, laughing at how fucked her hole is compared to how it was at the start of the evening. "Looks like someone had a good night. I like 'em tight, but I think I'll make an exception for a sexy bitch like you, baby."

Without another word, he pulls his cock out and unceremoniously shoves it inside her, easily slipping into her gaping hole on each thrust. He latches onto her tits against as he humps into her, his arms wrapped around her torso as his hips move. Santana curls her lip in disgust at the feeling of Puck being all over her, but she just closes her eyes and waits for him to finish, hoping he's as fast as he was the first time.

Puck has been getting serviced all night, so he's just as sensitive as she is, and he doesn't last as long as he wants to, before he's swelling and erupting inside of Santana. He doesn't pull out this time, instead letting his white goo line her walls as she clenches around his cock. She doesn't come though, refusing to give him the pleasure, and waits until he's disappeared back into the party and Brittany is between her legs and licking her clean before she comes undone.

She whimpers as she comes against Brittany's tongue for the second time that night, and then lets out the biggest sigh of relief when the blonde tells her that her shift is over when she pulls away. She almost starts crying in relief as Brittany carefully unchains her, supporting all of her weight when she falls limp against her. Brittany helps her down a corner hallway, taking her to a changing room and holding her under a warm shower to clean her off properly.

Once she's dried off, she's carried over to the couch in the corner of the room, and Brittany whispers soothing things to her as she helps her get dressed, slipping on the pair of sweat pants and the big hoodie she brought. She helps her out to the car, buckles her in and drives them back to Santana's apartment, where she helps the girl into the elevator and up to her home, out of her clothes and even into her bed.

"Stay," Santana mumbles, willing her arm to reach out and grab the girl's hand. Her arm feels like lead though, so she can only hope she's heard.

"Sure, sweetie." Santana feels the bed dip, then Brittany straddling her ass, and then soft hands massaging her aching shoulders, rubbing her just where she needs it. "You're gonna be sore for a couple of day."

"Feels good," she says into her pillow, sighing at the way Brittany expertly works on all her newly formed knots and kinks. "Thank you for taking such good care of me tonight."

She knows Brittany is smiling without having to see it, and then the blonde drops a kiss against her shoulder blade. Yeah, it was her job to look after Santana, but she's off duty now, and yet here she is, in Santana's bed, massaging her aching muscles. That definitely wasn't in the job description, but there's nowhere else she'd rather be.

Santana's eyes start to feel heavy, and her last thought as she drifts off to sleep, is that she'll definitely be signing up to model for more parties if all her nights will end like this.

* * *

_I mentioned on Tumblr that I want to start distancing myself from Glee again now that it's coming back, so I'm going to try to get about five more fills down after this one, to get it to an even 20, and then take a break and see how I feel. I think I have my choices in mind, but I'd love if you went to my profile and voted on what you'd most like to see in the last fills I do. And please let me know what you think of this one. I'm used to writing Brittany filth, so this was different for me, but I enjoyed it._


End file.
